


Petrichor

by rainforestgeek



Series: Flirtyrobot A/B/O ‘Verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Heat Sex, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Platonic Sex, minor/minor relationship, no beta we die like men, romantic sex, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainforestgeek/pseuds/rainforestgeek
Summary: When Lance first met Pidge she was pretending to be a boy. Later he learns she was also pretending to be a beta.Chapter titles from Kissaphobic by Make Out Monday





	1. Spin me around, Keep me spinning around

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I should be working on "If you lose your strength to stand." And I am, but this wouldn't go away from my head. It was originally going to be a oneshot, but it got a lot longer and now it's going to be two full chapters. I'm going on vacation with no internet for a week, so I'm posting the first half now before I go. I'll be working on both stories while I'm gone - I just, can't post anything.
> 
> In my version of a/b/o, heats and ruts do not cloud ability to consent and make decisions. But it does impair the characters' ability to physically function normally outside of sex.
> 
> Enjoy! I swear I will finish this.

_Something’s different._

Upon the princess’s orders and under close supervision by Coran, the five paladins had spent most of the day forming and reforming and performing drills in Voltron. With Arus’ sun finally setting, they’d all collapsed in the lounge for a much needed breather.

With them all sitting about in the relative quiet (Shiro and Hunk alone had the will and energy to talk to each other), it occurred to Lance that something in the room smelled off. He at first assumed that it was everyone’s sweat and adrenaline high thickening the air. But no, that wasn’t quite right. He mentally sifted through each of his team members’ scents, trying to separate them from each other in the room.

The most obvious was Hunk’s spicy alpha scent. The cardamom and pepper asserted itself and gently dominated the room. Underlaying it Lance could identify the smoky-sweet omega scent – a lot like a toasted marshmallow that got a little burnt in the campfire – as Keith. Under it all the Shiro’s much more subtle seasalt beta scent permeated the room. All three had nothing unusual about them, despite the excess sweat. Coran and Allura weren’t present, but they wouldn’t have added much to the smells in the room anyway. Apparently Alteans didn’t have scent glands.

Lance’s eyes slid over to Pidge sitting next to him. At the Garrison, Pidge had always smelled like freshly clean laundry. Warm, pleasant, and soft. Unassuming. He still didn’t smell particularly strong, especially with Keith and Hunk in the room. But he definitely was the one who smelled different. Pidge was focused on the stuff he was transferring from his gauntlet to his laptop and didn’t notice when Lance shifted closer to get a better sniff.

“Hey Pidge, you feeling okay? Your scent’s a little weird today.”

Pidge glanced at him, startled, for a split second before turning back to his work. He was flushing pink around the ears and cheeks. “No. I’m fine.”

Lance was unconvinced and undeterred by the curt reply. “Nahhh, I don’t think so. You smell _different._ And your face is all red. It’s like you’re getting sick or…”

The realization hit Lance like a train. He got in Pidge’s personal space, leaning over him and taking a deep inhale. His senses flooded with the smell of rain, and damp earth, and wildflowers, and pine needles, and something _heavy_ that was distinctly –

“Alpha! You’re an alpha!” In his state of shock, it was easy for Pidge to shove Lance away. He fell back against the couch cushions while his brain tried to process this revelation. Little Pidge being a beta made sense, but _an alpha?_ He’d never met an alpha guy that _petite_. They usually overflowed with too much testosterone to be so tiny. They tended to look like Hunk, or even Shiro.

Hunk, who snapped his head around at them at Lance’s exclamation. “Who’s an alpha what now?”

“Pidge is an alpha!”

“No way. I think I would’ve noticed.” He paused, sniffing the air. Then moved to where Pidge and Lance were sitting and pressed his face into the _other alpha’s_ neck. Pidge grumbled and tried fruitlessly to push him away.

Hunk eventually pulled back. His eyes were as wide as saucers. “Dude! Let me guess – you were using blockers and left them all at the Garrison?”

Pidge scowled. “I didn’t exactly have time to pack any before we very unexpectedly got launched into space.”

Lance made a time-out sign with his hands. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don’t get it. Why would you hide being an alpha?”

“I just…uh…don’t like the attention my scent gets me,” he muttered. “I wasn’t exactly looking for a mate at the Garrison, now was I?”

It made sense. Pidge was the most studious introvert Lance had ever met. Very much all work, no play, and plenty of alone time.

He was also quite young, somewhere around fifteen, which must’ve been why his scent was harder to pick out. He probably hadn’t had his first rut yet. Lance straightened and solemnly put a hand over his heart. “Pidge, I am so truly wounded that you wouldn’t trust us with this information.”

Pidge rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” But Lance swore he saw him crack a small grin.

 

* * *

 

Pidge was a girl.

Pidge was a _girl._

_Pidge was a girl!_

Lance’s brain crashed, went black, rebooted, and came back online just in time to interrupt Pidge in the middle of rambling something about ‘manning up.’ He – _She –_ just had to keep shocking him. What else was she hiding?!

But…in retrospect it explained a lot. She was at the Garrison under a fake identity after all, and hiding her dynamic offered her way more cover than if she just disguised her gender. Scents – especially alphas’ and omegas’ – can identify you as blatantly as a tattoo across your face. Flying under the radar as a beta probably ensured that she didn’t get recognized.

Also it explained why she wasn’t big and ultra-masculine, like you’d expect from a male alpha. Because _she was a girl_. A _female_ alpha. Softer and smaller and prettier than a man.

A traitorous part of Lance’s brain pointed out that it meant Pidge would be one hundred percent compatible with a male omega like himself. And she smelled so good. Lance pummeled that train of thought and locked it into a little box in the back corner of his mind before it could get the better of him.

 

Apparently, the problem with that strategy was his subconscious could only be beaten into submission while he was actually conscious. Dream Lance had completely different ideas.

He dreamt of a warm, lithe body against his chest, pressed between himself and the wall; of strong legs wrapped around his waist, fingers gripping his hair, and hot lips against his neck. He buried his face in a soft, freckled shoulder. She smelled like a tropical rainforest in the summer. At the juncture of his neck and shoulder, right above where his collarbone ended, sharp teeth gently teased his scent gland.

Lance gasped awake, hot, panting, and sweaty. He kicked off his blankets to try and cool off. Then he was suddenly freezing, and he yanked the covers back into a burrito around himself. He felt feverish. Everywhere his skin prickled uncomfortably. He shifted and realized that not only was he hard, but his boxers were damp with slick and sticking to his ass.

Muttering curses in Spanish he dragged himself out of bed to find the intercom. His vision swam, but he managed to open a private line. “Hunk. Buddy, wake up, please.”

Snoring.

“ _Hunk!_ ”

“…Lance?”

“Come to my room, please, I need help.”

Ticks later, the door to Lance’s room swished open, revealing Hunk’s bulky silhouette hurrying inside. His chai-and-curry scent crashed over Lance like a beach wave, overwhelming him where he was slumped on the floor against his bed.  He felt suddenly much more alert. His vision began to clear and fire churned in his gut. He sat up straight.

Hunk stopped in his tracks halfway across the floor, eyes wide. “Oh my god, you’re in heat, I shouldn’t be in here.” He slapped his hands over his mouth and nose.

“No, Hunk, come here. Don’t leave me like this.”

He looked hesitant, but the alpha cautiously closed the distance between them and sat cross-legged in front of his friend.

“Garrison suppressants must’ve worn off,” Lance murmured.

Hunk nodded sleepily. “Mine will soon, too. We should talk to Coran about synthesizing more. God only knows when Keith last had a dose.”

“When did you get your last birth control shot?” The Galaxy Garrison, unless there was a medical reason not to, provided all of their cadets with hormonal suppressants and birth control. The suppressant shot was administered every eight weeks, but they only needed the birth control every six months.

“A couple weeks before we found the Blue Lion, I think.”

“Then we should be safe.” Lance climbed into Hunk’s lap.

“Lance? What are you doing?” Hunk’s voice was low.

“Just…help me. I’m burning alive. Please, Hunk.” Lance looked his friend straight in the eyes. “We’re fighting a war now. I can’t afford to get benched for a whole week. If we do this, it should end my heat in less than a couple days.”

He could see the gears turning in the alpha’s head, considering his logic. “You’re not gonna fall in love with me after this, are you?”

Lance barked a surprised laugh. “You’re hot, man, but I’ve only got love for the ladies. What about you? Think you can resist all this?” Lance did a body roll in Hunks lap, which had the side effect of grinding their erections together. Hunk’s snicker broke off into a moan.

“Yeah that’s not a risk either.”

Lance smirked and slid his hands under Hunk’s yellow pajama top. “Good. Now fuck me, big boy.”

Hunk picked Lance up by the ass and dropped him on the bed, climbing on top of him. He kissed him, a soft press of lips that felt pleasant but - awkward. It didn’t matter, though; the pheromones pumping into the room already had them more than aroused enough. Lance desperately stripped off his pajamas while Hunk followed suit, then rolled over and presented, butt in the air.

He felt Hunk’s huge, warm body come up behind him and gasped at the huge finger that slid into his hole. Lance moaned unashamedly while Hunk fingered him, making sure his hole was good and open. Spice filled Lance’s nose and hot breath brushed over his neck.

“You ready?” Hunk asked.

Lance nodded into his pillow. “Go for it.”

Hunk pushed inside him, his fat cock pressing and sliding against all the right places. Lance squeezed his eyes shut and clutched at the sheets while he got fucked hard and slow. Hunk stroked his back and kissed his neck sweetly while he moved.

It was comfortable, methodical, and largely dispassionate. They weren’t mates or lovers or even particularly attracted to each other. But it was still heat sex, and heat sex was unconditionally, overwhelmingly _hot_. The tension built and tightened inside his body until Lance was squirming and whimpering on the bed, tingles shooting through his toes and fingertips. He cried out each time Hunk brushed against his prostate. He pushed Lance’s hips down so he was lying flat on his stomach.

Hunk’s bulk above him dwarfed Lance, hot skin pressed against every inch of his back. It was overwhelming. He felt drunk on the alpha’s scent, lungs full of sharp, spicy, cinnamon flavored air, mixed with Lance’s own tart and sugary heat scent to create something that reminded him of apple pie. Lance’s mind wandered in its pheromone-induced haze. Hunk made him feel smaller. What would it be like to have that reversed? To be the big one, to engulf an alpha lying on top of him in his embrace? He thought he almost caught the taste of fresh rainwater on his tongue. Golden eyes flashed before his vision. He bit down hard on the pillow before he could cry out something embarrassing, while his orgasm ripped through him.

Lance felt more than heard the groan muffled between his shoulder blades. Hunk stilled, and Lance felt come fill up his ass and a knot stretch it further still, burning pleasantly. The omega sighed in contentment at the feeling and collapsed. Hunk rolled them onto their sides so he wouldn’t crush Lance. He wrapped his arms around his waist and instinctively nuzzled his scent gland. Lance drifted off, temporarily satisfied.

They alternately fucked and slept for the next fifteen vargas. After their second round, Hunk felt himself getting dehydrated and quietly slipped out of the room to gather plenty of towels, water, and the Altean equivalent of Gatorade. He quite literally bumped into Shiro on his way out of the kitchen.

Hunk stumbled back a step from the impact, then glanced down at his haul and scrambled for something to say. “Heeyyyy, Shiro. Trouble sleeping? Midnight snack?”

Shiro had apparently been taking an insomniac’s midnight stroll through the hallways. He took one look at the supplies in his arms and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m too sleep deprived for this.”

Hunk decided to bite the bullet. The rest of the team would notice they were sequestered in Lance’s room for hours on end anyway. In one breath, he awkwardly blabbered out, “Okay, Lance went into heat, I’m helping him out, yes we’re on birth control, this stuff is so we don’t shrivel up and die from sweating too much, and we’re going to be locked in his room for two days at the longest.”

Shiro only responded by gathering up more water and a cooler of food goo and walking back to Lance’s room with Hunk. He put them down just inside the door and walked off without another word.

Fortunately, Lance’s heat broke well before two days had passed. They both took the afternoon to clean up and recover, then went to Coran to have the most awkward conversation of their lives.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had no qualms about pushing them in training the next day. Never mind that Lance was sore everywhere and his asshole was definitely bruised. He should count his blessings, though. His heat ended early and after waking up clear-headed and fucked out, he and Hunk carried on with exactly zero change to their friendship. Lance was desperately relieved to find their comfort with each other came through without a scratch.

Ironically, it was the others he felt self-conscious around. Allura had kept shooting him quizzical looks across the table over breakfast. Like she desperately wanted to ask him questions but didn’t want to be impolite.

As his natural rival Keith was the only other omega on the ship, and around him Lance couldn’t help but feel resentful, and a little defensive that after getting shot into space, he’d gone into heat first. Now with Coran synthesizing new suppressants, Keith probably wouldn't get one at all, _which wasn’t fair._ Lance only had a little vindication knowing that Keith had gone through his heats alone in a desert shack for months.

_That’s_ if _he’d gone through them alone_ , Lance thought bitterly.

Shiro straight up made things super awkward by pulling him aside and asking how he was doing. Which was considerate, but 1) talking about your sex life with a man you idolize is a quick way to feel like you have to overcompensate, and 2) being a beta, there was no way Shiro could possibly _get it,_ no matter how Lance may try to explain. So the conversation was overall unhelpful.

Pidge was acting the weirdest. She’d become more relaxed and jokey with the team since she came out as a girl. They’d been hanging out more. She stopped shoving him out of her personal space. But all morning she stubbornly refused to make eye contact with him and hardly spoke a word. She just glared at her food, her bayard, at whomever was talking to her. Shiro wanted them to improve their hand to hand and he paired her up with Lance to spar.

As they squared up opposite each other she looked directly at him for the first time in two days. Her expression said something along the lines of _I’m gonna eat you alive_ , and not in the sexy way.

Lance braced himself, but it didn’t prepare him for the feral, catlike attack Pidge flew at him with.

Pidge was a slippery fighter. He could hardly keep up with blocking her attacks. She slithered out of every hold he tried to trap her in and masterfully ducked the few punches he had openings to throw.

She got him pinned to the training room floor. Their visors nearly touched and her panted breaths brushed against his mouth. Pidge considered him with a strange expression that looked _almost_ like a glare. Was she pissed at him for some reason?

Her nose crinkled. “You smell like Hunk.”

What. “Mind your own business, nerd.”

“We have a mission, Lance,” she growled. “An important one. And I have a family to find. You guys better not fuck us up working together in Voltron and freeing my dad and brother and the rest of the fucking universe because you two couldn’t keep it in your pants.”

Low. Fucking. Blow. He glared up at her, ignoring the way her irritated scent hailed down on him. Her amber eyes were looked hard as stone.

“You’ll understand this when you’re older, Pidgeotto,” he hissed at her. “But since you haven’t undergone the wonderful, not-at-all-painful experience of your mating cycles yet, let me explain it to you: We. Were. Being. Responsible. Heat is a pain in the fucking ass. By stuffing me full of a big, fat knot – ” Pidge’s face glowed bright red – “Hunk cut it off at the pass. Ended it early by like, five days. So you don’t get to judge me until you try to form Voltron in the middle of your rut, little Miss Know-It-All.”

Pidge was blushing a cranberry color so deep that it made her brown hair looked orange. She pushed herself off him and offered him her hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet. She fiddled with her glowing bayard. “I’m sorry, Lance. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Lance hugged her around the shoulders with one arm. “Water under the bridge, cutie.”

She smacked the edge of her blade against his stomach and every nerve in his body simultaneously froze and lit themselves on fire while Pidge electrocuted him. He collapsed to the floor.

“And that’s for being a patronizing little shit.”

 

* * *

 

Something weird was happening to Lance’s caveman brain. A little thrill arced through him when the Green Lion burst out of the Olkari tree canopy, which he attributed to mere relief. His heart had almost stopped watching the giant flying cube shoot Pidge out of the air. On top of everyone’s concern for her safety, they’d been getting their asses handed to them without her.

Next thing he knows, Green was spinning back into the battle. With a massive blast that radiated lime-green light throughout the air, Pidge opened the Green Lion's maw wide and shot a thick beam at the cube. One tense heartbeat later, giant roots burst out from inside the cube, breaking it down like a badass time lapse of tree roots destroying a sidewalk.

Lance sucked in an awed breath. “Whoa! How did you do that?”

“That’s right, circle up everybody, get some of this!” Pidge announced in the cockiest tone he’d ever heard from her.

_I’d love to get me some of that,_ Lance thought.

Back on the ship, Pidge looked centered, almost serene. Satisfaction graced her delicate features.

“I guess it’s like what Rhyner said. We’re all made of the same cosmic dust.” Pidge gazed off into space with a small smile. Lance couldn’t stop staring at her.

Until Keith spoke. “So that means we’re all related. This ship, those stars, the Olkari – even the galra.”

Keith sounded…touched. Wistful. Like he’d been fundamentally moved by Pidge’s words. Jealousy flashed through Lance’s chest, hungry and irritated. He relished in the excuse Hunk gave him to laugh at Keith.


	2. I can't get too close to you, my darling

Lance didn’t think he’d be the type to lose his mind at an impressive display of alpha prowess. Maybe it was all the masculine stereotypes surrounding alphas. They were almost always men in movies, which Lance never found appealing being solely interested in women.

But laying in bed that night cycle, he couldn’t sleep. Images of Pidge flooded his senses every time he closed his eyes. He saw her intuitive mastery of the plant armory. The Green Lion’s triumphant return. The assuredness in her throaty voice echoing through his helmet. Pidge taking down an unstoppable weapon. Pidge saving their asses.

It was so cliché but Pidge made him feel protected. She always had, but she’d gone above and beyond today and _oh, boy_ did that catch Lance’s attention. She was a more badass alpha than every hero in every action movie he’d ever seen combined.

Pidge was all alpha contained in a compact little body. It simmered behind her huge amber eyes. When had that fierce attitude gone from being cute to being hot?

She was so amazing, she would make such a good provider –

Lance buried his face and screamed into his pillow. Curse his stupid omega instincts.

After _finally_ getting some decent sleep Lance went into his morning swearing up and down to himself that he’d keep his latent paternal instincts in check. No babies on the brain today. Definitely _not_ thinking about reproducing with his teammate. Nope. Just good old-fashioned, no-kids-allowed levels of violence for him today.

That was all well and good for about ten doboshes. Then the beautiful bane of his existence came to breakfast in rumpled pajamas with two round, fluffy aliens floating behind her. Lance was pretty sure she’d picked them up that time they all got separated and stranded.

The living fluff balls drank white liquid from a tiny bowl Pidge set out for them. Through the rest of breakfast the blue one nuzzled into her hair and slept, its cheek lights softly glowing and dimming in contentment. The green one bumped her left hand with its face and rolled belly-up in midair. Pidge gently stroked the trash floof’s underside while she ate, occasionally cooing at it. It trilled happily.

Lance couldn’t handle watching Pidge act that nurturing. He’d probably be able to keep his head with just her tough confidence to deal with – maybe – but seeing her be all tender and adoring? His heart felt like it’d been lit on fire. Lance officially had a gigantic crush on the coolest, sweetest girl he’d ever met. No amount of flirting with gorgeous aliens was going to distract him from that anymore.

He was so, so screwed.

\--

Lance knew two things for certain: one, Pidge was way out of his league; and two, her mysterious brain would always, _always_ confuse him.

No matter how much he paid attention, Lance usually understood less than 10% of what Pidge talked about. She saw the universe in ways he’d never imagine; she found beauty in math and joy in complexity; in seconds she could work out a solution to a problem Lance wouldn’t have even recognized. The galaxy was a puzzle and Pidge was its master.

His mom used to tell Lance that he too often put people on a pedestal. Her words echoed back to him in the space mall while he watched Pidge fangirl over an Earth video game thousands of lightyears outside the Milky Way. She had been all business approaching him. But the second she caught sight of that game, the serious expression evaporated from her face and exposed pure giddy, shining excitement. It utterly floored him. The closest to this he’d ever seen Pidge was her passion for science. Lance’s brain was still trying to catch up to what was happening when she grabbed his wrist and dragged him away in search of money.

He liked this Pidge. This girl who completely threw away all responsibility to dig around in a water fountain for loose change was _so fun_ to hang out with. She held fast to the goal of possessing that Killbot Phantasm game with the same single-minded intensity he’d seen her hack into galra computers with. But this time he could 100% understand it, get on board, and do it _with_ her. He loved being silly with her. He could do silly. Silly was where he _lived._

Lance mentally added an addendum to the second thing he knew for sure: Pidge can and will readily be goofy and carefree. She now seemed less like the perfect, unattainable Green Paladin Lance had idolized in his mind; and more like his witty, wide-eyed friend. For the first time, he felt almost worthy of an alpha like her.

Riding off on their free escape cow, Pidge’s touch burned through Lance’s jacket and into his skin where she pressed up against his back and held on tight around his waist.

* * *

Lance and Keith were supposed to be gone on their mission for three quintants, max. It’s not like they planned to get captured and held as prisoners of war for almost two movements.

They normally could have escaped at any time. The galra that got them were low-level and pretty stupid. They didn’t even recognize them as Voltron Paladins and threw them into an ordinary brig, easily broken out of. Well, if it weren’t for Keith’s concussion and Lance’s severely twisted ankle. Neither of them were in any shape to fly and were forced to wait in that gross cell until they’d healed enough.

But it turned out _fine, okay?_ Both omegas got out mostly unscathed, and even freed some other rebel POWs.

They radioed the castle as soon as they were in range to update them. Keith grumbled about needing a shower and “some goddamn alone time” as he landed in Red’s hangar. Shiro told everyone over the comm to leave him be for a while.

Lance landed Blue as gently as he could. The poor girl was exhausted and a little beat up. Lance himself badly needed to bathe, too. But he hadn’t seen his other friends in _weeks_ and he craved some of Hunk’s home cooking.

He never made it to the kitchen, though, because no sooner had he stepped foot out of Blue’s mouth than a very loud shout echoed at him across the hangar.

“GODDMANIT LANCE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!”

Lance yanked off his helmet. Pidge was running at him, looking pissed as hell and like she hadn’t slept in days.

Certain he was about to get punched, Lance replied, “Well, geez, I’m so sorry for being late, it’s not like I had much control over the situ – ”

He suddenly found himself with an armful of Pidge crashing against his torso. Her limbs wrapped tightly around his waist and neck as he stumbled back a few steps. His helmet clattered to the floor. Instinctively his hands went to her thighs to keep her from falling.

Before he could breathe, hot lips collided with his own. Lance’s brain immediately shorted out.

Pidge clung to his neck and kissed him hard, her closed mouth pressing forcefully against his. Her fresh, clear scent filled the air and wrapped around him. After several seconds she pulled away. Her eyes went wide, her chest heaved, and her cheeks were dusted with bright pink. Hardly a sliver of honey-gold was still visible around her dilated pupils.

Still unable to think, Lance slotted their lips back together. He kissed her slowly, desperately, hugging her as close as he could. He was tired and sore and dirty but Lance couldn’t have torn himself away if he wanted to. Pidge tasted like a monsoon and Lance was caught in her storm.

\--

Lance’s brain apparently really had shut down, because he couldn’t remember much of what happened after that kiss. He knew she’d pulled away at some point, knew that he collapsed into his bed. But he’d felt so dazed, whatever else may have happened just blurred together.

He blinked his eyes open, sprawled out on his bed. His whole body felt _gross._ He dragged himself up and realized that he was sleeping in his body suit, apparently only having managed to strip off most of his armor before passing out. His hair and face felt greasy. The inside of his mouth was somehow sticky _and_ dry.

Lance took a long, hot shower, got dressed in his paladin pajamas and robe, and wandered to the kitchen in search of the food he never got yesterday. Hunk was there. The yellow paladin happily swept Lance up in a huge hug, then shoved an even bigger bowl of food goo under his nose with promises of the space pancakes he was working on.

Half of his goo was gone before Lance heard soft footsteps coming into the dining room. He looked up to see Pidge awkwardly standing across the table from him, looking much better rested than the last time he’d seen her. Fire licked up his cheeks thinking about that last time.

“Hey Pidge.”

“I heard you were awake.” She avoided his eyes and played with her glasses.

“Yeah, I. I needed the sleep.” Lance stuffed his mouth full of food goo. He didn’t trust his brain-to-mouth filter this morning.

“So, it’s probably obvious after I, um, what I – ” Pidge stumbled over her words, fists stuffed deep into her pockets and rocking back and forth on her heels. Her cheeks flushed pink. The rest of her words came out in a rush with her eyes still averted. “After what I did yesterday. I like you. Uh, romantically.”

Lance forced himself to swallow the too-big mouthful of food despite the tightness in his throat. _I’m dreaming. This has to be another stupid dream taunting me, right? Right?_

When he finally found his voice again, all that came out was, “Why?”

Pidge’s eye snapped from the floor to his face. She squinted at him. “What you mean ‘why’?”

“Just, let me clear this up,” Lance waved his hands in confusion. “You have feelings for me.” She nodded. “You think I’m attractive.”

“Yes, Lance! I just said that,” Pidge huffed.

He stared at her. “That doesn’t make any sense!”

“Weirder shit has happened.”

He stared at her and she stared back. It began to sink in that this was real, and she was telling the truth. The girl he’d been infatuated with for months liked him back. Lance felt a grin spread across his face. “Really? _You like me?_ Holy crow.”

Her jaw clenched. “If you’re just going to make fun of me, I’m leaving.” Pidge made toward the door. Wait, no. She can’t leave now.

“Hey, Pidge, come back.”

Pidge stopped dead, turned on her heel, stalked back to him, and slammed her palms on the table. Lance started. “Shut _up_ , Lance! Just shut up and don’t make a goddamn joke out of this for once!” She breathed hard. “You know what? I only told you now so we wouldn’t cause a rift in the team! I was just trying to be honest here, and it’s really shitty of you to mock me for it! It’s not like I’m suddenly going to start courting you or some shit, so just – just drop it.”

Each word hit Lance like a brick. All the warm, fuzzy feelings that had begun to grow hopefully in his chest withered and died under her glare. “Do you really think that low of me? That I’d take advantage of you like that?” He stood angrily and sneered at her. His chair screeched across the metal floor. “That’s rich. You say you like me but apparently not enough to want to be with me.”

“I’m _so sorry_ if I put a small dent in that massive ego of yours! I’m sure yesterday helped it grow enough to compensate!”

“So what is it? You just gonna make out with the hot omega on your team but I’m too stupid for you to think about seriously?”

Pidge choked on air. “What – you’re – Lance, what the fuck – ?”

“After all this time you don’t even _trust me_ , and I gotta tell you Pidge, that stings like hell!”

She stood gaping at him, eyes shining and cheeks red, while Lance’s whole face burned with humiliation. Tears stung his eyes. “Well thank you for getting the truth out there, Pidge. Glad to know what I’m fucking worth to you.”

Only silence followed his footsteps as he stormed back to his room.

\--

The door to Lance’s room swished open. He cursed himself for forgetting to lock it in his state. “Hey dude, I’ve got pancakes. Aaaand you’re laying in bed in the dark. Okay.” The light flicked on. Lance felt the bed dip where Hunk sat down by his feet. “Did you and Pidge have a fight or something? I looked for you in the dining room but she was there alone and crying. When I asked what was wrong she ran off.”

“Pidge told me she liked me,” Lance mumbled. “Then made it perfectly clear that she wished she didn’t.”

Hunk drummed his fingers on Lance’s calf. “Why do I get the feeling that her side of the story will look almost nothing like yours?”

“Does it matter? You don’t get to just kiss your friend, confess to them, then reject them right after.”

“ _You guys kissed?! When?_ ”

Lance sat up, slouching against the pillows. “Why is THAT the part that shocks you?”

“I just thought you’d have told me! You know, immediately after it happened?”

“Geez, Hunk, I’d just gotten back from being stuck in a Galra prison for two weeks, I was a little exhausted.”

“Speaking of which,” Hunk waved a plate of space pancakes under his nose, “I know for a fact you didn’t finish your goo. Eat up.”

For several minutes, the only sounds in the room were clinking ceramic and chewing noises. Hunk stared pensively at the wall while Lance scarfed down the food gratefully.

“I think you and Pidge must’ve miscommunicated somewhere. That just doesn’t sound like her.”

“You weren’t there, Hunk.”

“Lance, you’re my best friend and I’m on your side. But an unfortunate thing you two have in common is doing stupid shit when you’re angry.”

Lance glowered at him, but filed away what he said to think about later.

* * *

 They didn’t talk for a couple days. Lance couldn’t remember the last time he was so upset and bored at the same time.

Occasionally he and Pidge would lock eyes across the room. But he couldn’t read her face. And he was scared that she’d hurt him again if he tried to talk to her.

It was probably a good thing then that Pidge gathered the courage to approach him first.

Lance was lucky he heard the knock on his door over the video game. The noise distracted him just long enough that his character got eaten by a dragon. Groaning, he abandoned the game and answered the door.

Pidge stood before him. Before he could react, she said, “I come bearing an olive branch.” She held out a pair of black headphones that looked like they came out of a cyberpunk movie. Pidge had stolen back her own headphones from his room ages ago. He took them from her outstretched hands. They looked _very_ cool. “I built these for you to have your own pair. They’re completely noise-cancelling.”

It kind of hurt to look at her face. Anger and shame and affection warred inside Lance’s chest. “Thanks, Pidge.”

“I’m here to apologize. I’m sorry I hurt you, Lance. Can we talk? Please?” Her huge amber eyes made his decision for him. Lance let her inside. He sat down on his bed and gestured for her to start talking.

She started, “I’ve been thinking about our argument. Going over and over it in my head, but I couldn’t make sense of what happened.” She took a deep breath. “Then it hit me that my head was clouded by, you know. My _feelings_. So I tried to remove all bias, look at everything logically and – ”

“Can you please get to the point, Pidge?”

She breathed deep through her nose, like she was trying to stay calm. “I got mad because at the time, with all those _feelings_ in the way, it seemed like you thought the idea of you and me together was ridiculous; but you made it very obvious I was wrong about that, so.” She fidgeted, and Lance resigned himself to not getting a short, direct answer. “Thinking about that fight, I keep coming to the conclusion that…that you like me back. Is that – do you?” Her face was bright red, but her eyes bored into his like she was trying to read his very soul.

 _Hunk was right. Miscommunication. God, these conversations suck._ “Do I have a crush on the most adorable, confident, smart-as-hell badass girl I see every single day? You’re the genius, Pidge. What do you think?”

“Well I thought I wasn’t your type!” Words rushed out of her mouth like a dam had broken. “You always get this confused, frustrated look when I talk. Besides, you always go for tall, traditionally attractive women. No matter what their dynamic. And you slept with Hunk, who’s obviously much taller and much bigger than I am.” Pidge scuffed her shoe on the floor. “Patterns don’t usually lie, Lance. I had no data suggesting you were attracted to me. I’d just wanted you to know the truth about why I kissed you.”

Lance swallowed nervously. Here he had a brave, confident alpha standing in front of him – completely vulnerable. He knew as well as anyone how hard confessing your feelings can be. As confused as his own emotions were, some part of his heart ached with her. Pidge had swallowed her pride and laid out all her cards for him to see.

She deserved his honesty.

“Consider this logic: I was trying to get over you. You’re so far out of my league Pidge, it’s not even funny.” He searched for the right words. “The idea that you would like _me_ …was something like a fantasy.”

Pidge crossed her arms, but a tiny, amused smile tugged at her lips. “I’m not a fairy princess, Lance. And please, can we not think of things in terms of ‘out or in someone’s league?’ It’s just high school hierarchical bullshit anyway.”

Those words unexpectedly warmed Lance’s insides. “I’m all for leaving high school behind. I just thought you’d want to be with someone as smart as you are.”

She came close and held his face in her hands. Her brows furrowed. “Lance,y ou and I are _equally_ important to Voltron. I don’t think you see how impressive you are. And…I like you because you’re fun to be around. You’re kind and sarcastic at the same time. You’re good with people. It's easy for me to talk to you.

“And you’re _not_ too stupid for me, or whatever bullshit was going through your head the other day.”

Lance grinned, pressed their foreheads together. “So what I’m hearing is you think we complete each other?” Pidge groaned. “Opposites attract? Romeo and Juliet?”

Pidge giggled incredulously. “That play is a terrible example.”

 “Got you to laugh, though.” Lance wrapped his arms around her waist. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Thought you’d never ask. Does this mean you forgive me?”

“Of course.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to end with smut but it was getting too long. Dammit, this was originally supposed to be a oneshot! I'm capping it at three chapters, promise.  
> Thanks for reading! If you liked it please comment - comments keep me alive and kicking ;)


	3. Your mouth is a hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, if you spot a typo or grammar mistake, PLEASE let me know. Proofreading your own work isn't, well, fool-proof.  
> It'll be relevant to mention that Coran's suppressants also work as birth control.  
> Anyways. Enjoy!

It caught them off guard.

You’d think they’d’ve learned, but _it caught them off guard._

A couple months after Lance and Pidge got together, Allura came into the dining room one morning with her hair in a messy plait and looking exhausted. She was wearing a set of work clothes – which none of them had ever seen her wear before – that looked suspiciously like medical scrubs

“Good morning, paladins. I have something to inform you, I want you all to remain calm as I say this.”

Hunk interjected, “Princess, saying that is a very good way to NOT keep somebody calm!”

“Anyway,” she continued, “in the middle of the night cycle Pidge woke up feeling terribly ill. I’ve helped her stay as comfortable as possible while her body fights it off. _No one -_ ” Allura cut her gaze at Lance “ – is allowed in her room until we know what illness we are dealing with. I’ve been running tests all night and should have the results soon.”

Lance made an unintelligible screeching sound and sprinted for the doors, only to be intercepted and dragged back to the table by Keith and Shiro.

“Do you know if she’ll be all right?” Hunk asked Allura worriedly.

“The good news is her fever indicates her immune system at least recognizes the pathogen, so there’s a decent chance she can fight it off.” Allura sighed. “I know you’re worried, but I’ve been awake for several vargas already and I don’t have answers yet. I will let you all know as soon as I do.” The princess took Hunk’s bowl of food goo and walked briskly out, effectively ending the conversation.

 --

“Calm the fuck down, Lance, or I swear to God I’m sticking you in a cryopod,” Keith threatened.

“ _My girlfriend has a space virus, don’t you tell me to calm down!_ ”

The red paladin sighed deeply. He’d tried to keep Lance busy by training with him, but he was as jittery and distracted as always. It was actually kind of hazardous. Keith called out to the training deck, “Activate gladiator, level two. Here’s what you’re gonna do.” Keith grabbed Lance by the shoulders and shoved the other omega towards the center of the room. “That gladiator will put up a fight but it’s set below your skill level. Take your frustration out on the robot, PLEASE.”

Lance called him some very rude names, but proceeded to beat the shit out of the gladiator for most of a varga, so Keith counted that as a win. Once the thing was blasted to smithereens Lance flopped to the floor with a dramatic huff. Keith dumped a bottle of water on his face.

Allura walked in to a sopping wet Lance struggling out of the headlock Keith had him trapped in. His eyes widened when he saw her. “Allura! What’s happening? Is she – ”

She held up a hand to silence him. “Pidge is still symptomatic. Fever, mild vertigo, cramps, and immense irritability. The good news is she is not contagious.”

Lance violently wrangled himself free from Keith’s grip and bolted for the hallway before either of his companions could stop him. Keith asked, “So Pidge is okay?”

“I…honestly, I’m baffled. There are no known pathogens in her body, her leukocyte levels were only slightly elevated, and she’s completely lucid. And yet she’s also debilitatingly ill.”

It suddenly hit Keith what was probably wrong. Pidge had to be sixteen by now. “Did you test the room for anything airborne?”

She looked annoyed. “Of course I did, Keith, what sort of imbecile do I look like?”

“Did you find anything weird?”

“Nothing that could be causing all this I assure you. Just more aromatic secretions from her endocrine system.”

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, she’s not sick, Allura. We’ll want to steer clear of her room for at least a couple days.”

\--

The moment Lance stepped into Pidge’s room he felt transported back to the Garrison, on one of the very few times it rained. He’d stood outside, getting soaked to the bone, until the final puttering splatter hit the dirt. The entire world shined and he drunk in the most heavenly, refreshing, cleansing smell. The same one he stood engulfed in on a spaceship far, far away from the desert.

A lump on the bed moved and Pidge’s head stuck out of the covers. Her face was flushed a deep, rosy pink. She looked happy to see him. “Hey Lance. Is that soup?”

Lance forced himself to unfreeze and brought the bowl he was holding to the alpha. He sat down on the bed, so she leaned against him while she slurped the salty broth down. Lance’s damp shirt and hair still clung to his skin and his entire body tingled. He couldn’t resist burying his nose in his girlfriend’s hair.

Said girlfriend nuzzled into his neck once she’d finished eating – drinking? – and snaked her arms around his waist. “This will sound stupidly corny,” she said into his collarbone – “but I feel a lot better with you here.”

He stroked her hair and thanked God Pidge wasn’t sitting in his lap. “It’s my scent making you feel better. A – an omega scent.”

Pidge looked up at him. Her eyes were smoldering and pensive. She quirked an eyebrow, silently prompting him to finish explaining.

Lance swallowed. “You smell like you’ve gone into rut.”

Pidge froze.

After several world-ending heartbeats, Lance asked, “Do you want me to go?”

She crushed his waist even tighter. “No no no! Don’t go. I just wish we’d talked about sex before this became an issue.”

Lance looked at her a little startled. He’d expected her to want to wait longer than a couple months into their relationship. Not that he thought Pidge was a prude or anything, just…conservative with her body.

“You want to have sex? During your first rut?”

“It’s practical, isn’t it?”

“This isn’t like a friend helping you through a heat.” Sure, _Lance_ didn’t take sex very seriously as a concept, but Pidge was more old-fashioned.  He was one hundred percent on board with waiting because what was important to her was important to him. “It’s your first – a _lot_ of things, and we’re together, and I care about you so much, and…I…” Pidge straddled his hips and cupped his cheeks, making Lance trail off.

Pidge looked him straight in the eyes and said, “I want you.” Then she kissed the ever-loving hell out of him.

 _That’s a very convincing argument,_ Lance thought vaguely. His body responded eagerly and his hands automatically went to her hips to pull her closer. She kissed like she did everything: confidently, enthusiastically, fueled by a deep well of earnest, bubbling passion. Lance dove into that intensity headfirst and happily submitted himself to her. If it were possible to get drunk off of water, that’s what Pidge’s rut scent made him feel like. For all that her little body pressed hot against his own, she smelled like splashing in puddles, tasted like giggling streams in the woods and playing in the rain. Pidge devoured his mouth with the ferocity of a thunderstorm. She broke away only to yank her sleep shirt over her head, then immediately slanted their mouths back together.

Her bare skin under his hands snapped Lance’s reasonable brain back to the forefront. He mustered every ounce of his willpower to pull his lips away, and dodge when Pidge tried to follow. She made a little sound that was half growl, half whine.

“Please, Pidge,” he panted, “try to think like a scientist for a second. If you weren’t in rut right now, if we’d talked about this ahead of time – are you _sure_ you’re ready right now? This – us – can’t be a mistake.

“I don’t want to do this if you’re not sure you won’t regret it.” Lance frowned at his own triple negative. He felt his girlfriend lean against his chest, head on his shoulder and nose in his neck, breathing deeply and carefully. He could tell she was thinking, so he tried to get his own panting under control and rubbed one hand up and down her back. He felt like he’d just downed three Mountain Dews in 100 degree weather.

Eventually, Pidge kissed just below his ear, making him shiver, and leaned back so she could see his face. The heat and sincerity in her eyes floored him.

“I won’t regret having sex with you now. If you want it, too.”

Lance huffed and rolled his eyes. Her fingers carding through his hair was _very_ distracting. “Do I want to, she says, of _course_ I _want_ to.” Pidge smirked and pushed him onto his back.

“Great. So get naked and kiss me.” She roughly yanked off the shirt clinging to his chest then went for his pants.

He smacked her fingers away and sat up, undoing his jeans. He laughed at her heated glare. “As hot as you ripping my pants off would be, these are my only clothes and I don’t want them ruined.” Huffing, she carded her fingers affectionately through his hair. Lance’s eyes were glued to her round, soft-looking breasts and he fumbled to get undressed as fast as possible. Pidge froze when Lance pulled his pants and boxers past his butt, and his scent flooded the room, mixing with hers. He smirked at her from under his eyelashes, kicking the last of his clothing off his ankles, and barely had time to admire his girlfriend’s boobs before the alpha pounced on him and stuck her tongue down his throat.

Pidge pinned his hands to the bed. She broke the kiss for a moment to gaze at him, eyeing him up and down like his body was a feast. Lance flushed in pleasure at the raw desire burning in her eyes. Blood pumped southwards and he became very, very aware of the fact that he was completely naked while her pajama pants stayed slung low on her hips, the silky material rubbing against his hardening cock.

Her kiss consumed him when Pidge finally leaned down to seal their mouths back together. Lance longed to run his fingers through her feathery hair, to hold the back of her neck, smooth a palm down her spine – longed just to touch her. His hands remained trapped between hers and the bed, their fingers laced together. It made the kiss feel maddeningly intimate. Then she pulled away to plant a trail of wet kisses down his neck and ground her own growing erection down onto his stomach, moaning quietly. Between that, the tantalizing brush of her nipples against his chest, her lips brushing against his gland, and her intoxicating rut scent – it made Lance’s entire body tingle with want. He felt his channel start to relax and leak fresh slick in anticipation.

Pidge’s movements stuttered and she muffled another high-pitched moan into his neck. She released his hands to touch as much of his body as she could, _finally_ allowing him to clumsily pull her waistband past her hips. His hands gravitated to her firm, round butt and Lance was perfectly happy to just keep them there, palming the hot flesh. He used his feet to push her pajama pants the rest of the way off.

Contrary to what a lot of misogynistic assholes used to shout in the school hallways, alpha girls did _not_ have penises. True to what Lance had expected (having done a lot of, erm, independent research on the topic), his girlfriend’s clitoris had swollen and unsheathed from under its hood until it’d grown nearly as long and thick as his own dick. The biggest difference was Pidge’s engorged length didn’t have a head. Instead it tapered into a blunt, rounded point, not unlike a tube of red lipstick. Blood pulsed visibly through the arteries that ran down the shaft. Lance moaned at the sight and a gush of slick leaked from his hole.

He reached for her swollen clit but felt two slim, strong fingers slide into his ass before he could even touch it. The feeling punched a surprised gasp from his lungs and made him rake his blunt fingernails up Pidge’s back instead, the other hand squeezing her butt instinctively. Pidge shivered and began scissoring her fingers, preparing him to take her.

He whimpered. “More, please.”

A third finger slid inside with the first two. Pidge twisted them a few times, testing how tight Lance was, before continuing to prepare him. The discomfort subsided quickly and left Lance more and more desperate the longer she stretched him out with her fingers and mouthed wetly at the sensitive glands on his neck.

Lance threaded his fingers into her thick hair and pulled her ear to his lips. “Take me,” he panted. “I’m ready, so ready, fuck me now, Pidge.”

Pidge’s breath stuttered. She pulled out her fingers, lined up her long, hard clit with his hole, and gently pushed inside in short, careful strokes. Her amber-gold eyes burned.

Her shaft was girthier than her fingers and hurt a bit going in, but Lance didn’t care because he was dripping for her and she filled him up so good. The slight burn felt damn amazing once she was all the way in; the good kind of pain, like sore muscles after a hard workout.

“Can I…?” she asked.

He grinned and wiggled his hips against her. The motion made his balls brush against the wet lips of her pussy, punching tiny gasps out of both of them. Lance breathed into her ear, “Yes, please.”

Pidge nuzzled his jawline and began rocking her hips. At first, she barely pulled out at all before pushing back in. Gradually, she lengthened her strokes, inch by inch. Her careful thrusts reached deep inside him, occasionally stroking his prostate and sending white hot currents of pleasure up his spine. But it wasn’t enough.

How could an alpha in rut move so freaking _slow_?

Lance tried to tell her to speed up but then she was kissing him before the words had the chance get out. His eyes slipped closed. He wrapped his arms around Pidge, exploring the toned muscles of her back with his hands. Her soft skin was hot against his palms; he ran his fingertips down the shallow dip at her spine; her whole body was clenched and trembling, like she was holding herself back. He felt that dammed up desperation in the deliberate kisses she gave him.

When they next parted a little to breathe, Lance caught her face cradled in his hands, and leaned their foreheads together while they panted.

“Don’t you dare hold back.” He murmured the challenge into their shared air. “I said take me. So _take me_. Alpha.”

Her scent spiked and her control snapped like a rubber band. Pidge pushed his knees up so his feet were on either side of her hips. She surged forward, fucking into him _hard_ , and buried her hands in his hair. She gripped it tight and pulled their faces together so she could devour his mouth while she drove into him, licking and nibbling and sucking with a growl low in her throat. With their height difference, Lance had to curl his spine to keep the position that forced his head off the bed. He whined into her lips with every hard thrust and pull on his hair. Eventually his aching abs and neck muscles gave out and he reluctantly collapsed back onto the sheets, breaking the kiss with an obscene _smack_.

Upon seeing this, Pidge – observant and clever even in the throes of rut – halted her motions to stuff every pillow and blanket on her bed behind Lance to prop up his head, neck, and shoulders. The alpha arranged the fluffy ensemble with such concentration, doing her damnedest to make her omega comfortable, and it made Lance’s heart do a full gymnastics routine in his chest. The omega part of him screamed that she was so fucking _perfect_.

Pidge leaned forward with a question in her eyes. Lance dragged her overheated body closer. “Good alpha,” he murmured. A blinding smile spread across Pidge’s face. Her refreshing scent enveloped him like a blanket. Satisfied, she tangled her hands in his hair again to resume her hard thrusts.

With the strain on his upper body gone, Lance surrendered himself to the very _thorough_ pounding he was getting. Once given permission, Pidge was as fierce and unforgiving in bed as she was on the battlefield. It felt wonderful to have all her analytical brainpower focused on him. Pidge adjusted and experimented with tiny shifts in the angle, each time reaching new depths Lance didn’t know he even had, until she discovered the perfect way to hit that magic spot inside him. Sparks raced under his skin all the way to his toes and fingertips. The scent glands in his neck throbbed as badly as his dick.

Pidge used that _exact_ position to sink into his dripping hole over and over and over again, relentlessly drilling him into oblivion. And just to be a little shit, she sometimes pulled away _right_ before she’d have reached his prostate – all with a smirk pressed against his lips. It was goddam torture; Lance's eyes watered and clung desperately to her sweat-slick back. She teased him until neither of them could handle it anymore, and drove back in deep, to the omega’s sweet and agonizing relief.

When he came it was with Pidge sucking on his red-bitten lower lip and their noses brushing. She slipped her arms around his back to press as much of their skin together as she could, back arched, with his throbbing cock trapped between their bodies. Lance screamed and crashed into his orgasm, spilling onto their stomachs and squeezing around Pidge inside him. He dimly heard her cry out into his collarbone and shoot hot come inside him. He came down from his high, contentment settling into his bones. He squirmed happily onto the knot growing in his ass, stretching him and locking him to the love of his life. Who smelled absolutely delicious, by the way. Lance buried his face into her neck, found one of her scent glands, and dragged his tongue over it. That _taste_ – like her scent condensed and purified just for him to drink.  Pidge shivered and another spurt flooded his insides even more. He cuddled her close on top of him and drifted off, feeling full and sated and warm.

\--

A series of knocks on the door shocked Lance awake. He relaxed when he felt Pidge purr into his neck and rub his shoulder. He snuggled back into a pillow as Pidge arranged the balled-up covers over them and called whoever it was to come in.

The door swished open but Lance couldn’t smell anyone through the rut scent still thick inside the room. He opened one eye to see Shiro cautiously walk in with two days worth of water, energy drinks, and several thermoses tightly closed shut. He chuckled when Pidge wrapped her arms around Lance’s head possessively.

“And that’s why they sent me instead of Hunk or Keith.” Apparently being careful to make no sudden movements, Shiro put down the supplies close to the bed and left the room. _Oh,_ Lance realized. _Beta. Weak scent. Not a threat._

Pidge kissed his hair. Resisting the pheromones pumping from her scent glands, Lance sat up and leaned over the side of the bed to grab a couple bottles of space-Gatorade. If the hands stroking his butt meant anything, they were going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to the smut. Sorry it took so long, but on the upside, it's finished! I didn't extend the chapter number again! I'm absurdly proud of myself.  
> If you guys liked this please leave a comment below! I love comments so. Much. They make me feel alive.
> 
> if you want, hmu on tumblr @rainforestgeek

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into a/b/o and in writing smut. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please please leave a comment!


End file.
